


crowded places

by haylor



Category: One Direction (Band), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Haylor, i can't tag properly for the life of me but, present-day au where neither joe or camille exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-08 10:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haylor/pseuds/haylor
Summary: she knows the touring is romantic,and she knows he sees her as a frantic girl.or,the one where harry goes on tour and taylor waits for him to come home.





	crowded places

**Author's Note:**

> loosely based on 'crowded places' by banks.

"I'm leaving."

His words hang heavy in the air between them, and her first thought is that he's joking – he has to be. Harry's _always_ been a bit of a jokester, everyone close to him knew as much.

"You're leaving. Well, where are you going?" Taylor asks him, deciding to play along. Might as well humor him, yeah? Her blue eyes search his face for the slightest hint of a smile, or _anything_ – but there's nothing there except for a faraway look in his green eyes.

"Tour. 'M touring. From this year to next." He's looking at her now, and her stomach is sinking like a stone in the sea.

She **knew** this was coming. They both did.

So why did it fucking hurt so much?

* * *

 

Their last night together is in September, not in London, or L.A. like everyone thought they were, but in New York. Tangled up lazily together in her bedroom, Taylor's head rests on his bare chest as the two of them look up at the ceiling, refusing to say a single word.

**Sometimes silence is golden** , Harry thinks, and he can't help but wonder if Taylor thinks the same.

* * *

 

His first show goes amazingly, apart from a few minor technical difficulties at the beginning – but she doesn't show.

**She never does.**

Night after night, suit after suit; he dedicates that _one_ song to her in his mind, his eyes desperately searching the crowd beforehand to see if she had finally came – but she never does.

* * *

 

Taylor's decided not to do promo this album cycle, which has (unfortunately) left her with _a lot_ of spare time on her hands. Ed calls her on a crisp night in October and asks her how she's been – she's been fine, she reassures him, but they both know why he called her.

Taylor ends the call before Ed can tell her to go see Harry at least once live, because after all, she 'very well can't ignore his existence forever'. (At least, that's what Ariana had told her the night after Taylor had found out 'Just A Little Bit of Your Heart' had made it onto Harry's setlist. They both knew that her friends' visit wasn't purely coincidental, but it was a nice gesture nonetheless.)

She's in Whole Foods a week before reputation drops when Kiwi starts playing over the speakers unexpectedly, and instead of dancing madly around like she used to, Taylor walks right out of the store.

* * *

 

Release week comes and Ellen is as happy to have Taylor on her show as ever. Harry sneaks away from yet _another_ party to go up to his hotel room to watch her interview on the show, a hungry sort of pang resonating in his chest as he hears her excitedly talk about her album and everything he's missed whilst on the road.

* * *

 

Maybe she **was** being stubborn after all.

The thought occurs to her in Nashville a few days before Thanksgiving, a holiday she wanted so desperately to celebrate with Harry this year.

That's what she was, right? _Desperate?_ (Minus the whole calling him thing, obviously.)

Deciding that maybe radio silence wasn't the best decision anymore, Taylor's manicured fingers gently pressed 'call' before she could stop herself and before she knew it, the line was ringing and - **fuck.**

* * *

 

"I thought you'd forgotten who I was at this point, really." His voice is the same as she remembers it, and she just knows that he's smiling.

"How could I forget _you_ of all people when 1989 exists?" She's checking her watch now; it's 3 in the morning where he is, but he picked up anyway and **that's all that matters to her right now.**

Their conversation carries on until Harry eventually falls asleep on her (some things truly _never_ change), but Taylor's already forming a plan in her mind to make it to his next show long before she finally hangs up.

* * *

 

The voice Harry suddenly hears inside his dressing room at the Star Theatre is both one he never expected to hear at that moment and one he's forever grateful he did.

"Guess who." Taylor asks him as her body presses up against him from behind, her hands firmly covering his eyes - at least until Harry finally ducks and _swiftly_ presses her body against the wall, his lips meeting hers just as they have a million times before.

"Missed you s'much, baby." He's smiling almost stupidly now, knowing fully well that there's signature red lipstick stains all over his mouth - but does he care? **Absolutely not**.

* * *

 

"Missed you most." Taylor's eyes are all but sparkling now, and a tiny part of her is starting to think that _maybe_ giving him the silent treatment was worth it if he had really just greeted her like that.

"Meet me in my dressing room after my show." It's not a question, but is instead an order - and Taylor definitely doesn't have _any_ problem with that, she thinks, as she makes her way to her seat inside the theatre to watch her husband do what he does best.


End file.
